


Old Friends

by tulipsinflowers



Series: Ellie “Angry Lesbian” Williams [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, TLOU, TLOU2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: You force Joel and Ellie to leave you behind. Five years later, you see a familiar face.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Story from Wattpad. Originally posted November 10, 2018.
> 
> *few things have been edited.

It happened as soon as Joel had shot Marlene. From the very far distance you could hear the clicking. Your eyes widened and made sure to close the door from where Ellie was at and made a dash for the passenger seat of the car. Joel had already gotten inside and was struggling to get the car starting.

As you reached the door, you pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Your eyes widened and you tugged harder, looking back every second to check how much time you had before the pack of clickers reached you.

200 feet.

150..

100..

50..

25..

15..

5..

The door finally opened and as you jumped in, your hand was caught and you gasped as you felt the face of the clicker on your arm and then pain. You groaned in pain and tugged at you arm.

Bam! Bam!

What that, your arm was free. You closed the door and looked at Joel, who's gun was smoking.

"Go!"

He didn't think twice before revving off. You held onto your hand as it bled. You lifted your sleeve and saw the teeth marking.

"Fuck.." you whimpered as tears began to for around your eyes.

"FUCK!" you slammed your hand onto the dashboard of the car, startling Joel, who was already on the freeway.

"What is it?!"

You looked up at him. His eyes went from your face to your arm and the back to you. He sighed as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. He muttered a few cursed under his breath as he pulled over once it was safe.

You walked out and made his way up to your side of the car. He opened the door open and pulled you out.

"You should probably leave me here." Your eyes stared at him pleadingly.

"I-"

"Please Joel! It's the best thing to do!"

"I can't do that!"

You sighed and shook your head and pulled out your gun. Cocking it, you backed away and pressed it against your temple.

"No!" your hand was suddenly empty, "I won't let you!"

You swirled around and stared at Joel, "I'm not turning into one of those things! I won't allow it!"

He sighed, "You have twelve hours. At least wait until Ellie wakes up-"

"I'm up.."

Both your heads turned to see the brunette staring at your arm with wide eyes. Somehow, she had already changed out of the hospital gown.

She walked up to your arm and tugged the sleeve and revealed your bite, "Son of a.."

"You need to go. I'll take it from here. I don't want you two to see me turn." You turned to look at them.

"Go! Leave! Don't look back!" the tears were coming back. Your lip was quivering.

You took out two bracelets you had made earlier that week out of tree leaves. You handed one to Joel and the other to Ellie.

"But please, do not forget me. That's all I ask of you."

—

You never saw them again. You thought you were going to die. To turn into one of those filthy creatures. You embraced it. But that fate never came. You were alive and well and somehow you managed to join a small group of hunters and became part of their family.

You never killed, you just searched those who were already dead or went out into the city and searched for food. They knew you were immune, and vowed to protect you. Especially from these cults that were looking to impregnate those immune.

Your group decided to migrate after hearing that the search for the infamous 'Wolf' was causing Seraphites to attack everyone who wasn't in their cult, all in hopes of finding this said person.

You were tasked to refill on water while the rest went out in search of food. You moved the necklace Ellie had left behind with you, to avoid getting it wet. The sound of a gun clicking made you raise your bow up, ready to shoot it.

"Leo! Get behind me, now!"

The little eight year old boy with you scurried behind you, shaking.

"Come out!"

Slowly, a tall female with a rifle walked out.

"Who are you?" You growled softly. Your grip on your bow loosened when she lowered her rifle.

She raised her hands, but you persisted on lowering your weapon. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides, "Look, I would've shot you already, but since I see you have a kid with you, I know you mean no harm. Most cults don't want anything to do with kids."

You looked back at Leo and then back at the woman standing in front of you. You nodded and put your bow away. Somewhere in your mind, you could swear you've heard that voice before.

'But from where?'

You looked over at her, "Why are you going west? Hope you know that's where the Seraphites are at."

She walked closer to you, "That's exactly what I wanted to know. I'm hunting 'em down."

You furrowed your eyebrows and gave out a small chuckle, "Hope you know your chances are slim. You'll be dead before you can even bat an eyelash."

You looked up and saw her staring at you intensely. She wasn't staring directly at you, she was staring at your neck.

Oh.

Your necklace. You licked your lips and hid it quickly.

"I've seen it before. I used to have one of those. I gave it away."

You pursed your lips together and stared at her. Then her eyes. Then her eyebrows. One of her eyebrows had a scar, just like Ellie's.

You gasped at dropped the canteen in your hands and covered your mouth.

"Ellie!"

She stared at you, confused.

"That's my name. How do you-?"

Her eyes widened, "Holy shit. (Y/N)?!"

You nodded quickly before throwing your hands around her neck. She hugged you back tightly. She pulled away a second after, holding onto your shoulders,

"How the hell are you alive?!"

You laughed nervously and looked around. You pulled her closer and told her your deep secret. You swore her eyes almost bulged out.

She pulled you in for another hug.

"(Y/N)?"

You turned towards Leo who had already cleaned and filled the canteen that once took place in your hands.

"Leo. This is my.."

You turned towards Ellie. What was she to you?

She smiled and kneeled before Leo, "Hi! I'm Ellie. A very good and old friend of (Y/N)."

Oh. Okay. Very good and old friend it is.

You smiled and played along.

—

You don't know how it happened. One moment you reunite with Ellie and the next you're telling your family that you need to leave to help Ellie.

They weren't taking it very well, but you were 18. You could make decisions by yourself now. And they couldn't stop you.

By the morning, you both were the first to wake and you said your goodbyes and left a little note and bracelet for Leo to wake to and read.

By noon, you were both back in the city.

"Sooo..what happened? Why are you looking for the Seraphites?"

Ellie avoided your gaze, "Something happened back at my base."

You stopped walking and stared at her, "Look, you managed to convince me to leave my family behind and come with you. I deserve an explanation."

Ellie sighed and nodded before taking your hand and pulled you to keep you walking, "Okay. Okay. Look. They raided out base, killed almost everyone. They killed my girlfriend and took several people. Joel is one of the people being held hostage."

Your eyes were wide. Joel? He was still alive? God damn, you swore that man was immortal.

"I'm sorry about your people. I'm sorry about the passing of your girlfriend." You tightened the grip on her hand.

She stayed silent for a few minutes before growling and pushing you inside a nearby restaurant and pinning you down on a nearby table and kissing you ferociously. You moaned into the kiss and tugged on her hair.

You pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I missed doing that."

"Me too."

You pulled her into another passionate kiss. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore. You had Ellie again and nothing was going to separate you two. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve all seen the new gameplay? I’m fucking hyped. 2/21/20 I’m ready!


End file.
